To the One I Love
by holickixkstar
Summary: Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata and Conrad went to Earth. Based on 60 Earth Hour Program on 28th March 2009 at 8.30 pm. Yuuram.


Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly… Because if it is, KKM season 4 will definitely on air now…T_T

a/n: I got this little idea when I was standing outside my house, staring at the sky for one hour in the dark for the 60 Earth Hour program (I hope you guys turned off your lights too!) and my mom and dad was watching tv, my little sis fast asleep and my little bro playing his play station… (sweat drop)

* * *

To the One I Love

"Hooray! I'm first!"

A black-haired, plain/cute looking boy jumped up from his house bathtub. His clothes are soaking wet, but he did not care nonetheless. Yuuri turned around and grinned widely when he saw another three people who tagged along with him emerged from the same bathtub.

"Ah… Where are my glasses?" Murata whined, his hands waving around to find the said item. Wolfram pushed a golden lock from his eyes and spotted the glasses. He took it and gave it back to its owner. Murata breathed a sigh of relief as he slides it back to the bridge of his nose. Conrad stepped out from the bathtub, and tried to pull Wolfram along with him, seeing how the blonde was having a hard time to stand up on his own.

"You better have a good reason to go home at a time like this, wimp." Wolfram snorted, accepted his brother's hand and left the bathtub. Yuuri only smiled and gave both of them towels. When Murata stood up too, he took another towel to give to his best friend.

"Of course I have, Wolf." He replied, tossing his wet clothes aside. "Today is 28th March, it is a good reason."

"What 28th March has to do with anything?"

Yuuri scratched his head. "Uhm, well, you see…"

"Yuu-chan!" Jennifer suddenly appeared from the door and jumped to smother his son into her bosom. Yuuri, failed in his attempt to escape, found himself in his mother's surprisingly strong arms.

"I'm… I'm home, mom…"

"Ah, and you brought Wolf-chan and Conrad too! How nice!" She let go of his son and went to hug Wolfram instead. "Kyaa… You are still so beautiful and cute. Conrad, you are so handsome! And Ken-chan, welcome again, sweetheart!"

After much more squeals and welcomes from Jennifer and warm replies from Wolfram, Conrad and Murata, they finally went to change into their earth clothing as Jennifer busied herself in the kitchen.

"Miko-san…" Jennifer turned to see Wolfram, wearing a black jeans and green t-shirt peeking into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at him.

"Ah, Wolf-chan! Come in and see what I did for dinner tonight!" She beamed happily and pulled Wolfram into the wonderful-smells kitchen.

Seeing how much food Jennifer cooked for the dinner, he offered his generosities to help. Of course, Jennifer who always loves a good company in the kitchen agreed and held out a pink apron for Wolfram to wear.

"Ah… It is okay. It's not necessary for me to wear it, right?" Wolfram said. Jennifer blinked, but keeps smiling. _Something is not right with Wolfram_… she thought.

"Yes, but you look so cute in it! I'm sure Yuuri will love for you to wear it too, right Yuu-chan!" She looked at his son who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Eh? Oh, well, whatever you said, mom." Yuuri took a glass and a pitcher, carrying them out as if he is ignoring them. Wolfram sent him with the corner of his eyes and his lips twitched downwards a little. Jennifer tried hard to read the expression on the prince's face, but all she could see was a blank.

"So, Wolfram, do you want to help me with this?" She quickly changed the topic. "You can take these to the dining table, okay darling?"

"Yes, Miko-san." Wolfram smiled up to her and obediently took some food to the front. Jennifer was pretty pissed of her youngest son's attitude, but she will deal with him later.

After the dinner, Murata planned to stay for a little while, so now he was sitting on the couch in the living room, searching for anything that catches his eyes in the television. To be honest, none of them interests him. Conrad was helping Jennifer washing the dishes and cleaning the dining hall. Yuuri had disappeared into his bedroom, while Wolfram was flipping a book that he found on the table.

"It's a novel," Murata suddenly said. Wolfram looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Murata smiled and pointed to the book he was holding.

"It's an Earth novel. It is about a noble man falls in love with a common girl from a village. They madly love each other but the society around them opposed of their love, so in the end they jump off a cliff in each other's arms. Tragic, isn't it?"

Wolfram stared at the book cover for a while before replying. "Very." He said. "But all those stories can only live in novels and stories. Reality is a different thing." He put the novel back to its place. "Love can never be that beautiful…" He muttered softly, but Murata caught that. His chest tightened as he noticed the slight hurt in the emerald eyes. Murata did not know why, but since Yuuri became the rightful king of Shin Makoku, Wolfram changed drastically. Of course, his maturity is a good thing and not just Yuuri; he and Conrad and Gunter and Gwendal and everyone else are glad of that, but the trouble was, Wolfram suddenly grew distance. Distance from Yuuri, from everybody. Even from Mama-san…

Murata took a quick glance at his watch. It is exactly 8.00 pm. Murata chewed on his lower lips. _If Shibuya waste another minute, he will not make it in time at all…_

"I'm home! And I'm hungry I could eat a horse!" Shouri walked into the house from the front door and tossed his bag to the couch, glaring at the grinning Murata.

"It's you," he said sarcastically.

"Yup, it's me."

"Oh Sho-chan, welcome home! There are still leftovers from the dinner. Would you like me to heat it for…" Miko's voice trailed off when they heard heavy footsteps from the stairs. A panting Yuuri appeared at the door.

"Shouri! There you are! I told you to be quick, what took you so long? Now where is that thing?!" Yuuri was glaring dagger at his brother, while Shouri just took it as amusing to see his brother in that state.

"Oh hi, Yuu-chan. I didn't know you came back already." He grinned. Yuuri felt angry veins popped out from his forehead.

"Cut it out, Shouri! Hell, I just called you less than a minute ago! I demand for the _thing_!" Yuuri was literally shouting. Shouri quickly shook him off.

"Yuu-chan, cursing is not good you know," Jennifer reminded him in sharp tone. That made Yuuri held his tongue.

"Right, sorry, mom. Now, Shouri, I'm waiting." Yuuri crossed his arms around his chest. Conrad who had finished his chores and was cleaning his hands with a handkerchief, chuckled softly as the image reminded him well of his own baby brother.

"I got it right here, calm down." Shouri glanced at Wolfram and offered him a smile. "Nice to see you well, Wolfram. You look good." Murata snickered when he saw the confused look on Wolfram's feature. Wolfram's relationship with Shouri is not that good, and although they could still handle each other quite well, they never shared any direct conversation before. Of course, except when Wolfram was possessed…

Shouri walked to Yuuri and handed him something that he got from his jeans pocket. Yuuri looked glad as he took it, keeping it safe in his own pocket. Jennifer suddenly gasped loudly, and a bright smile curved her face. Her thought about scolding Yuuri earlier are totally forgotten. Even Conrad's eyes shone brightly under the light. Wolfram was irritated. He had no idea what happened and if nobody telling him, then he did not give a damn.

"Okay, thanks Shouri," Yuuri dashed to his bedroom again as Shouri shouted, "No problem, little bro!"

Wolfram and the others started to continue back whatever they left before Shouri came back when Yuuri rushed into the living room, holding two jackets, a black and blue jacket.

"Mom, you want me to buy you something for tomorrow's breakfast?" Yuuri smiled, his black eyes gleamed as he tried to send the signal to his mother. Jennifer didn't need to be told why, so she replied in a very sweet voice.

"Some breads for me, Yuu-chan!"

"Sure, mom," he turned to Wolfram. "Do you want to come along?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Of course I want to! You're a wimp so you can't wander off alone at this time of night! I have to keep my eyes on you!" Wolfram extended his hand to take the blue jacket, but Yuuri quickly gave him the black one. The confusion on Wolfram's feature was huge, but Yuuri ignored it and immediately ran to the front door to his shoes.

Wolfram just sighed and slipped into the black jacket before running after Yuuri.

Murata looked at his watch again. "8.10 pm. You better hurry, Shibuya…"

* * *

The two young boys were walking along the road in complete silence. Yuuri kept his hands in his pockets, silently protecting the little thing he held close into his knuckles. His eyes never left the blond beside him, as if afraid that he might get kidnapped or something. Wolfram was oblivious to it. His emerald eyes strayed around him as if it was his first time being on Earth. He looked at the street lights, to the structure of the houses, and finally to the people around him. Wolfram saw some couples walking along the road holding hands, and some drunken people singing some weird songs. He didn't make any comment, just watching and smiling, especially when he saw some little kids saying goodbye to each other before heading back to their warm homes and loving parents.

"This way, Wolfram," Yuuri leaded him to a junction as they came across a town. It's already nighttime, but the people are still buzzing around the town like they never have to go to sleep. Yuuri walked close to Wolfram.

"Stay close to me or you will get lost, okay?"

"Right," Wolfram shortly replied, as he avoided some admiring gazes from some people. His combination with green and black was striking to some people. He got used to it since he came to Earth. Yuuri said that he is cute; so many people like to stare at him. Wolfram just waved it off.

Suddenly, Wolfram stopped on his track. Yuuri realized that, as he turned to look at Wolfram who was standing a few feet from him. The blond prince was staring at something through the store's window.

Yuuri stood beside Wolfram. "What's wrong, Wolf?" His eyes followed Wolfram's gaze. "Ah, you want some bread?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him, staring as if he is insane. "Your mom asked for some bread, isn't she?"

"Huh? Ah, yes…" Yuuri scratched his head, suddenly remembered. He grinned at Wolfram. "Well, there are still plenty of times, why don't we just take some walk around and then we buy the breads, okay?"

Wolfram shrugged. If Yuuri want some fresh air, he would not go against it. "Sure, whatever you say, Yuuri."

Therefore, they just took some walk around the town. Yuuri bought Wolfram some ice cream, and they went to do some survey at the local stores. They even went to try some food and pickles that Wolfram never ate before. For a moment, they forgot everything that happened in their life before. All the life-threatening incidents, betrayal, and even their engagement, all those things just slipped out from their memories. They are just as if any normal teenagers would do, fully enjoying their selves with each other.

After walking around the store, Yuuri looked at the clock on his cell phone. His eyes widened three times its sizes and quickly grabbed hold of Wolfram's wrist and ran out to the open space. There are some decorative trees around them, with colorful little neon lights. Yellow, red, blue, green, orange, purple… and before Wolfram got the chance to ask what's wrong from his fiancée, other people started to walk out from the stores too.

"It's time," Yuuri muttered, smiling brightly to the confused wolf. Then people started to countdown.

"30, 29, 28…"

"What's going on Yuuri?" Wolfram asked nervously. Yuuri tightened his hold on Wolfram's wrist.

"You see Wolfram, today at exactly 8.30 pm, every country worldwide will turn off their lights for about an hour." He smiled while looking into the dazzling emerald eyes that seem like dancing with the lights around them.

"Why?"

"It is to show our support for the 60 Earth Hour organized by the World Wild Fund. The global warming on Earth had increased for the past several years, unlike Shin Makoku with the fresh air and free-pollution. So to save this planet, we show our support by turning off the lights."

"I see…" Wolfram stared at the people around him trying to give support to save their mother-planet. Wolfram smiled to himself. Even though he still did not really understand about the global-warming and the World… Wild… something… he still understood about the people who were trying to save the place for their future generations.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

It's like a celebration. People just cannot wait to show their undying support.

And is it just his imagination, or Yuuri's hand held him tightly than ever?

"5, 4…"

Yuuri slowly faced Wolfram and sank down to his knees.

Seeing that, Wolfram was about to panic if his wimp of a fiancée was sick or feeling nauseous.

"3, 2, 1!"

All the lights in town were turn off. It was a complete darkness. Only the little neon bulbs on the trees keep them from tripping on their foot. It was a beautiful sight, the stars shone brightly than ever because of the reduced amount of light from the main city all over the world. Some people were shouting excitedly, and some people were laughing. Someone yelled "Save the Earth" and much more. It's really entertaining and amusing to watch, but Wolfram is more concerned about the kneeling boy in front of him.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, are you all right? Come on, let's go home…"

"Wolfram," Yuuri tugged a little at Wolfram's sleeve, making the blond bishounen stopped on his track. Wolfram looked at Yuuri worriedly, before Yuuri slowly took something from his pocket and produced it to Wolfram. His black eyes reflected the clear night sky filled with shimmering stars.

Wolfram crocked his head to one side, trying to read the label on the little box as Gunter taught him a while ago. Gunter meant to teach him Japanese, but ended up teaching him English instead.

Tif… Tiffa…? Tiffany?

What the hell is that?

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," Yuuri's husky voice startled Wolfram. Then Yuuri opened the little blue velvet box. There, in the middle of the box, was a plain silver ring with a tiny cut diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

The wind gushed loudly when Yuuri finished his statement. Wolfram was shocked, but his eyes are clearly reflected his happy feelings. Yuuri know this, because he loves those emerald eyes that remind him of the deepest lake.

Wolfram didn't answer and it's making Yuuri nervous. Wolfram hide his face into his palms, his shoulders shook wildly. Yuuri clumsily trying to stand up and put his hands on Wolfram's shoulders.

"Hey Wolf! What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh, man… you hate this little surprise aren't you? I should have known. Wolf, I'm so sorry…"

"… Wimp."

"Eh?"

"You are such a wimp," Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and Yuuri gasped when he saw the most beautiful smile that carved on his fiancée's face. Wolfram threw his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"Yes, I will marry you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled as he heard the answer that he was hoping for. He let Wolfram hugged him while he snatched the ring and took Wolfram's left hand. He slipped the ring into Wolfram's fourth digit.

No exchange of words are needed, as they sealed each other's lips with a heart-warming, sweet kiss in the darkness, with beautiful rainbow bulbs celebrating them, under the starry night sky.

And of course, in front of the public, which later they will definitely get a lot of catcalling and whistles as well as some excited squeals from some random fan girls.

* * *

The couple who had finally engaged for real this time, sat at a bench in the park near Yuuri's house for an hour. The only light they have to see each other eyes are the moonlight.

When they got back from the park at 9.30 pm, with arms around each other, the whole Shibuya's family, Conrad, and Murata are already waiting for them to shower them with many congrats and good wishes.

And not even once, that Jennifer asked for her bread.

* * *

End.

* * *

a/n: Tell me what did you guys think of it? I already checked this fic two times, so if any grammars errors still occur, please forgive me, okay? I just want you guys to have fun in reading this!XD

Reviews will get me finish my IBITRT faster!XD So keep on sending the reviews okay! Bye!


End file.
